Highschool Fun
by PurityPendant
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:Hey everyone its purityphoenix only I've made a new account sorry anywas i'm sorry I didnt finish the last story but I'll finish that when I have time right now i'm trying to have fun writing stories doing school i'm also in show choir so i've been learning songs and dance moves while trying to keep up my grades and health and study for test as usual. Anyways i've already started working on two more stories this one and another one I haven't yet decided a title for it so help me out k? And i'm going to have redo my old one Lol darn it anyways tell me how you like my new story ;). Two more things I dont own the shows listed only the plot and Rena and I wont be listing the pairings seeing as there too many to list lol but you can guess the pairings on some.

Character Shows:Yu Yu Hakusho,Mysterious Play,Ceres,Vampire Princess Miyu,Witch Hunter Robin, Orphen, Inuyasha, Yu Gi Oh,Gundam Seed, Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, Spiral, Kiddy Grade, Trigun, Ragnarok, S Cryed, and Chrono Crusade.

Summary:When a new girl shows up at highschool things change for alot of people! R&R.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One:First Day Of School and Encounters

A girl with long blue hair and bluish gray eyes walked up to the office.

"Execuse me i've just transferred here and was told to get my schedule."Stated the girl.

"What might your name be miss?"Asked the old lady at the desk with reading glasses.

"Rena Yushiya ma'am.!"Replied Rena in the same tone.

"Ah here it is!"Replied the old lady handing Rena her schedule.

"Thank you."Responded Rena taking the paper and walking out to find her classes when she bumped into someone.

"Umph...i'm sorry..!"Replied Rena apologetic.

"Next time watch where your going."Replied a cold voice of a male.

Looking up Rena was met with goldish yellow eyes and silver hair.

"In that case i'm not sorry."Replied Rena venomiously which shocked the guy who only narrowed his eyes.

"What was that?"Asked the guy cold and with venom like Rena.

"I dont repeat myself twice maybe you should clean the wax out of your ear so you could hear better!"Replied Rena walking pass him and turning around the corner out of sight.

**(Guy Thought)**

_"Who was that girl?"Asked the guy to himself._

_"Whatever i'll find out later right now I have to find out what the damn office needs me for."Replied the guy._

**(End Of Thought)**

Rena looked at her Schedule her first period class was...Math. While Rena walked threw the halls trying to find her first class aware of the stares directed at her when she was all the sudden stopped by someone.

"Execuse me miss can I help you with something?"Asked a girl with brown hair that was with two more people.

"Um..yes..do you know where Mr.Goshi is?Asked Rena showing the girl her schedule.

"Sure thing actually were all heading to his class now you can join us if you like."Replied the brown haired girl cheerfully.

"Keiko lets go already were gonna be late and as much I dont like to be on time but I can't stand holding your damn books!"Stated a frustrated boy with jet black hair.

"Oh Yusuke stop your whinning the only reason I had you hold my books so that you would go to class with me!"Stated Keiko smiling.

"Haha Urameshi Keiko got you whipped!"Laughed a orange head boy on Yusuke right.

"SHUT UP KUWABARA BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!"Yelled Yusuke in Kuwabara face.

"WHAT YOU SAY LETS TAKE THIS OUTSIDE."Yelled Kuwabara back which ended up being a scene.

"YUSUKE ,KUWABARA STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW!"Yelled Keiko smacking both of them in there heads which ended there fight and causing everyone around them to sweat drop.

Rena sweatdrop at the scene but smiled at how easily the three got along.

(Rena Pov)

"Maybe this school not so bad...much better than the other school I attended."Stated Rena to herself.

(End Of Pov)

"Sorry about that...umm...what is your name I forgot to ask."Replied Keiko frowning.

(Laughing slightly) "My name Rena pleasure to meet you!"Replied Rena smiling.

"I'm Keiko these rwo here are Yusuke and Kuwabara."Stated Keiko smiling back.

"Nice to meet you Yusuke,Kuwabara."Replied Rena smiling which made both boys blush.

"Yeah yeah whatever nice to meet you now can we go these books aint light."Replied Yusuke fidgeting.

"Yeah we can go we only have three minutes to get to class!"Stated Keiko looking at her watch and than turning towards Rena.

"If you want Rena I can help you get situated after Mr.Goshi class?" Asked Keiko politely.

"That would be great thank you Keiko."Replied Rena smiling.

Rena and her new companions headed off to Mr. Goshi class but Rena didnt know that she was in for alot more than she bargained for.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: So was it okay for a new story? R&R plz..i'm sorry that some of my stories might take awhile since i'm gonna be in school and working this week. And the fact that I have show choir practice,homework,testing this week but i'll progress the best I can k?.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:Hey everyone its purityphoenix only I've made a new account sorry anywas i'm sorry I didnt finish the last story but I'll finish that when I have time right now i'm trying to have fun writing stories doing school i'm also in show choir so i've been learning songs and dance moves while trying to keep up my grades and health and study for test as usual. Anyways i've already started working on two more stories this one and another one I haven't yet decided a title for it so help me out k? And i'm going to have redo my old one Lol darn it anyways tell me how you like my new story ;). Two more things I dont own the shows listed only the plot and Rena and I wont be listing the pairings seeing as there too many to list lol but you can guess the pairings on some.

Character Shows:Yu Yu Hakusho,Mysterious Play,Ceres,Vampire Princess Miyu,Witch Hunter Robin, Orphen, Inuyasha, Yu Gi Oh,Gundam Seed, Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, Spiral, Kiddy Grade, Trigun, Ragnarok, S Cryed, and Chrono Crusade.

Summary:When a new girl shows up at highschool things change for alot of people!R&R.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two**: Emotions,Naming, and Siblings?

"Wow Miss. Sakumo really pissed today!" Stated Yusuke with his hands behind his head while walking along side Keiko,Rena, and Kuwabara.

"My first day here and she seemed like she already hated me.!"Stated Rena sighing.

(Laughing) "No she seemed pissed off cause you seemed to know more than she did and she the teacher!"Replied Kuwabara.

"Yes that was pretty funny the way you kept interrupting the teacher just to correct her."Added Keiko giggling.

"Yeah I gotta hand it to you Rena I usually just sleep threw that class but you made it interesting to watch!"Stated Yusuke smirking.

"Can we drop the subject already please you three are making it sound like I meant to piss the teacher off on purpose."Stated Rena speeding up walking only to bump into someone which made her books fall.

"Ugh just my luck..i'm sorry...eh you again..?"Asked Rena glaring at the person she just bumped into.

The person with gold eyes and silver hair who Rena bumped into earlier glared back with icy eyes.

"You again are you trying to ruine my life not like it isn't already."Replied the guy coldly to Rena.

"You know I really do hate people like you why don't you take that stick out your ass so you stop being so damn grumpy!."Commented Rena eyes narrowing more.

The people around including Yusuke,Keiko,and Kuwabarra were all shocked she had just told off one of the coldest person in the whole school not even Yusuke stood up to him mostly because Keiko would pull him away and cover his mouth.

"Maybe if you'd stop getting in my way I wouldn't have to look at your disgusting face."Commented the guy growling and eyes turning a darker gold.

"I'm disgusting to look at? funny I dont think you checked the mirror lately grandpa!"Retorted Rena eyes darking even more.

"You know what why don't you try moving out of other people way if you see them coming thats why you have legs YOU DUMBASS!"Yelled Rena hurt and mad at the same time while gathering her books and walking pass the guy but not before pushing him out the way which had everyone stepping back all the way to the other side the hallway.

The guy shocked that he was actually pushed specifically by a girl came back into reality and grabbed Rena arm and twisting it behind her back which caused her books to fall again. At this point everyone was in deep shock while others were pissed.

"I WOULD ADVISE YOU TO KEEP YOUR DISGUSTING HANDS TO YOURSELF AND YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"Advised the guy in a venomous tone that would be sending his other victims in coma.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"Commanded Rena in a tone that was barely hearable to those on the other side the hall but the guy was able to hear it.

"Say please and I might be tempted to release you."Commanded the guy smirking.

"I SAID GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!"Commanded Rena again this time she turned her head so that she looked into the guys eyes.

Rena stared into the guys eyes while he stared back shocked.

(Guy Thought)

"What is up with this girl why won't she just listen to me!!!!!!!!!!"Yelled the guy to himself.

"No matter I will torture her until she either leaves the school or obeys me!"Stated the guy to himself which brought a smirk to his face.

(End of Guy Thought)

"I don't think I heard a please."Stated the guy pushing Rena more against the wall and arm further against her back.

Smirking the guy was surprised when not long he found himself on the floor holding his burning cheek.

"I told you to get your hands off of me."Stated a cold voice that sent chills down everyone back including the guy.

Rena was about to punch the guy again but was interrupted by a pair of hands grabbing her wrist and holding her back.

"Don't!"Yelled a boy with black hair.

"Sesshomaru why are you always causing trouble for people!?"Asked a boy with short silver hair.

(blinking Rena looked at the boy and than back at the guy who she was fighting with and punched.)

"You can let me go now!"Stated Rena calmly.

"MIROKU LET GO OF HER NOW!"Yelled a furious girl with long straight black hair.

"SANGO I WAS ONLY HELPING INUYASHA PLEASE DONT KILL ME!"Yelled the boy that was a few minutes ago holding on to Rena that was now being chases by a furious girl.

"Could this school get anymore weirder?"Sighed Rena to herself.

Rena bent over to pick up her books and walked right pass Sesshomaru and Inuyasha without a word. Which caused both siblings to stop bickering and look at the figure dissappearing around the corner.

"RENA WAIT UP YOU DON'T KNOW THE WAY TO THE P.E ROOM!"Yelled Keiko running after Rena followered by Kuwabara and Yusuke who didnt hesitate to give Sesshomaru a glare.

"Sesshomaru who was that girl? I dont think i've seen her here before."Asked Inuyasha curiously.

"I don't know I just bumped into her this morning and damn does she piss the HELL OUT OF ME!!!"Growled Sesshomaru which made Inuyasha raise an eyebrow.

"WHAT!?"Barked Sesshomaru in his scariest voice which only made Inuyasha role his eyes and stand up.

"Nothin i'm heading back to class hey Miroku, Sango,Kagome lets go!"Stated Inuyasha walking pass the dozing off Sesshomaru.

"Okay!"Replied all three companions of Inuyasha which made the observer sweatdrop.

Before turning the corners Inuyasha turned his head to look at his brother and smirked ( for all of you who are getting confused Sesshomaru is the protective older brother to Inuyasha and isn't trying to kill him lol and they have there parents though I dont know there names..so there gonna be mom and dad.)

"Inuyasha was I mistaken or does your brother have a thing for that girl?"Asked Kagome smiling.

"I believe so but don't tell him that let him figure it out on his own."Replied Inuyasha smiling and walking in there classroom.

"Rena are you okay?"Asked Keiko in gym class concerned since Rena hadn't said one thing after the fight with Sesshomaru.

"Rena are you listening if there something wrong you can talk to me about it."Comforted Keiko but frowned when she had no respondce.

"Okay i'll leave you alone but if you want to talk about it i'm here to listen!"Stated Keiko smiling but frowned again at getting no respondce from her companion before getting up and doing the exercise with the other girls.

(Rena Thought)

"Why am I so upset over being called disgusted I should be use to it by now..there always calling me that..so why did it hurt so much when he called me disgusting..?"Asked Rena to herself.

(End of Thought)

Frustrated with herself Rena got up and asked the teacher if she could head to the nurse that she wasn't feeling well. Once she was away from the p.e room Rena took a detour into the girl bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author Notes: So was it okay for a new story? R&R plz..i'm sorry that some of my stories might take awhile since i'm gonna be in school and working this week. And the fact that I have show choir practice,homework,testing this week but i'll progress the best I can k?.


End file.
